Confession
by RavenSara84
Summary: Russia can't make it to the world meeting, and Britain is the one who has to tell Belarus, but is there another reason for him doing this?


Title: Confession

Rating: T

Notes: Belarus uses Russian for no and yes here, I couldn't find the phonetic words for her.

Summary: Russia can't make the world meeting, Britain has to explain to Belarus, but does he have another reason for doing so?

Arthur had no idea why he agreed to such a crazy plan, but Russia insisted that Belarus needed to be dealt with, although why Britain needed to be the one to do it, he had no idea.

The youngest sister of Russia was rather… Well scary, she was fine on her own, with no mention of her brother Russia, but she was obsessed with him.

_I can handle this. I'm the United bloody Kingdom!_ He thought to himself as he walked over to the nation.

"Britain," She greeted him with a slight nod, but her eyes were looking out for one person.

"Belarus…" Britain said and looked at her; "He isn't coming," She jerked her head over to him in surprise.

"Big brother is ill? Why didn't he…" She began to rant, but Britain shook his head.

"No, his government are having an important meeting, he couldn't get away. He's fine, but we all know our governments take precedence over this," He explained calmly, one hand resting on his hip, where he always kept a gun. Belarus wasn't likely to attack, but still it didn't do to underestimate an enemy.

"I… See," She didn't look happy at the prospect of being parted from her brother; "Do we know…"

"No, it's a serious situation, but you know that we don't tell each other such things," Britain said and she nodded once more.

"All right," She glanced over to America, her eyes narrowing and Arthur followed her gaze.

"Belarus," He said firmly and once more she turned to look at him in surprise.

_No one has ever spoken to me like that_! She thought to herself, wondering what the Brit was thinking. The two of them never really exchanged any type of conversation, apart from hello, but now? _Now he's trying to tell me what to do! Pah, he's just a tiny little island, just like Japan, if brother wanted to he could crush him…_

"Belarus," Arthur repeated and she focused; "Would you like some tea?"

She blinked, startled; "Wh… Pardon?"

He smiled slightly; "Well, we are early, Germany won't start the meeting until bang on the dot, so there is ten minutes left, if you want some tea?"

_Is this a trick?_ She wondered and then nodded; "That would be… Nice,"

He walked away and she sighed; _It's not a trick, Britain doesn't trick people, he makes it known what he's doing. Brother told me all about him._ Belarus never noticed that the one person she despised, mainly because her brother hated him, was behind her.

"Hey!" The happy American voice said and she tensed.

She remembered having to live there with that idiot, hating every moment, the American thinking that she would tell him everything about her brother Russia. She didn't betray him though, refusing to say anything about him and even when they did speak on normal subject, she only said a few words. It didn't even matter that her bosses demanded that she be friendlier to the powerful nation, she refused, anyone who threatened her brother wouldn't be anything to her.

"Where's ya brother? And was Britain bothering you? Cos he does that _a lot_…." America began and she remained straight on her chair, trying not to roll her eyes at his questions and comments.

"Nyet, he just asked me if I wanted some tea, that's all," She tried to not grab her knife that was in her boot, she couldn't take on America, he was strong, she remembered too well the fear she felt when she had foolishly tried to attack him before; "As for my brother, he is busy with his government,"

"Hahaha, probably just too scared…" Before America could finish, and before Belarus could grab her knife and attack him, regardless of his strength.

_No one insults my brother!_

"America, sit _down_," Britain said as he walked over to them, placing a cup in front of Belarus and another to the side where he sat down, he then began pouring the hot liquid into their cups, milk and sugar was in his pocket, in the little sachets; "The meeting will start and it would be best for you to allow Germany to have _some_ kind of control over the meeting, even if it is a few moments,"

The taller nation walked away, not saying anything, he couldn't really, Britain didn't like him to pick on women, and it wasn't 'gentlemanly'.

Belarus said nothing, just took a sip of her tea, and then found it not to her taste before seeing Britain bring out the sugar and milk from his pockets.

"I am not a total berk, you know," He said with a slight smile; "I'd ask you to forgive America, but you have lived with him, he's a fool,"

"You raised him," She stated and he nodded, as she poured some milk into her tea and two sachets of sugar.

"Yes, perhaps I should have been firmer with him… Or maybe it wouldn't have made a blind bit of difference," He pondered and the two became silent as Germany took control of the meeting.

_Why is he being nice to me?_

X

After the meeting, it was nothing more than the usual fiasco that the meetings always turn into, Belarus kept close to the Brit as they left the building and headed to their hotel.

"Britain…" She began, not wanting to say anything to him, but she _had_ to, her brother had given the island nation that message about him not being at the meeting for a reason; "I…"

The island nation shook his head at her; "It's alright,"

"No…" She stopped and tried again, feeling a unfamiliar heat rising up her face; "I… Thank you, for… for stopping America from…"

Once again the Brit shook his head; "It's alright, believe me, I know you were going to fight him after what he said about your brother, if it was anyone else it would have been expected as well,"

"Not from my sister," Belarus pointed out; "She would have cried,"

"Yes, but she's not that _strong_, is she? Oh, she a lovely nation, but not built to take on other nations,"

"Da, indeed," Belarus nodded, but her blush didn't waver and she wondered if something was wrong with her; "But still, thank you for… for passing the message on and for interrupting America,"

"You're welcome," He told her and nodded to her and was about to go into his hotel when he realised something; "Where are you staying?"

"Further along, my government couldn't afford to let me stay at this one," She explained and he returned to her side, which also surprised her; "Britain you…" 

"I know you can take care of yourself, but it wouldn't be gentlemanly like for me to just let you walk alone anyway, what would Russia think?" He teasingly asked her and she smiled slightly.

"Da, he does like people to keep an eye on us,"

The two stopped at her hotel and she looked at him, but he looked away, nervously.

_It is a trap_. She glared at him, but he never noticed, instead he came up to her and before she had time to react, kissed her cheek and walked away quickly; _What… what was that?_ Her hand reached to her cheek, where the Brit had place the kiss, unsure of what had happened.

_Bloody idiot!_ Arthur thought to himself as he entered his own hotel; _Last time I get drunk around Russia and tell him that I like his sister!_


End file.
